Ed Walker
Ed Walker is a minifigure from the 2012 version of the Ninjago theme. He is the adoptive father of Jay and husband of Edna Walker. In the movie, they first visited Jay at Destiny's Bounty. He and Edna got bitten by the Fangpyre Serpentine, and almost became Serpentine themselves, but were returned to normal by the end of the episode. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu He first appears in Snakebit where he and Edna come to visit their son. They then return home but the Fangpyre attack and bite them. Later on the ninjas gave them the anti venom. In The Royal Blacksmiths, he has a cameo when the ninjas dance he is giving them a standing ovation. He also has a cameo in Day of the Great Devourer in a cameo as he almost is eaten by the Great Devourer but is saved by Jay. He then again appears in Ninjaball Run. He and Edna sign up for the tournament, where they do surprisingly well, and are winning from the start. Ed and Edna keep the lead, and go into the last 3, but they sacrifice their gas supply in order to help their son and Dareth's dojo. When they crash, their car is totaled, but Jay puts the joystick on the Ultrasonic Raider. This ends up winning the race for the ninja. During the sixth season episode, Misfortune Rising, after Nadakhan trick Jay into making a wish, he gets a message saying his father had died. However Ed is revealed to be in good health, where the kind couple reveals they found Jay on their doorstep as an infant. Later during the episode Operation Land Ho!, Jay accidentally uses the Traveler's tea to go back to the junkyard, where he tells his parents everything. Ed then gives Jay some well meaning, if not rude, words of wisdom, giving Jay the confidence he needs to stop Nadakhan. Ed later reappears in Day of the Departed, in which the junkyard is attacked by Skulkin and he and Edna are held prisoner so that a revived Samukai can eliminate the visiting Jay. After Ronin helps save them, the pair graciously give him a bag of scrap-which he had previously been planning to steal-for use in his Salvage M.E.C. In A Line in the Sand the junkyard is once again invaded, this time by Vermillion in search of metal who abduct Edna as they depart. He then reveals a motorcycle he had been building for Jay's birthday; after overhauling it, the pair use it to go in pursuit of the Vermillion. Ed is dropped off with Jay's teammates when his son takes off with the rescued Edna, and they pack into the Ultra Stealth Raider's jet to make their way to the Temple of Airjitzu. In Secrets Discovered, Ed appears briefly attempting to fix the Raider jet following a devastating attack on the temple. Appearances * 70614 Lightning Jet * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Season 1 *** Snakebit *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** NinjaBall Run *** The Last Voyage *** The Return of the Overlord Movie Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes * It was revealed in the credits of "Snakebit" that his last name is "Walker". * He has the same hair as Dr. Julien, Count Dooku, and the Clone Wars version of Chancellor Palpatine. * Their car, the Jalopy, seems to be incredibly strong, being able to push a big, heavy Skull Truck out of the way. * He and his wife Edna were the first 2 Ninjago protagonist to be temporarily turned into snakes. This was followed by his son Jay, then later Skylor and Garmadon. Gallery Jay's broken heart.png Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures